Caught You Dancing
by ocean-breeze28
Summary: Kagome was late going back to the Feudal Era so Inuyasha goes to look for her, but when he gets to her house he finds something he wasnt quite expecting. Inu Kag pairings, i still dont know if i should add more chapters.
1. caught you dancing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome was at the mall with her friends when she suddenly checked her watch. It said 4:15,"Oh My Gosh' she cried," I've got to go." She called a last good bye to her friends who looked very confused as she ran out of the store they were in, and out the doors of the mall.

_Arg, Inuyasha is gonna kill me,_ she thought to herself._ I promised to meet him at four and by time I get home it will be at least 4:30. _

She was right, by time she pulled into her driveway it was already 4:36. She was very surprised to see that he wasn't there already waiting for her and telling her to hurry up. Kagome quickly ran up to her room, turned on the radio and started packing supplies.

Back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha was getting very annoyed and though he wouldn't admit it he was a little worried. It wasn't like Kagome to be late and when she was it was by a few minutes. Soon decided that he would go get her, but he would wait until the lecherous monk and the annoying kitsune went away. Other whys they would just hassle him. Soon after they left to go to the forest to try and finds some herbs,. Inuyasha made his way to the well. He didn't know whether to go fast and run there because Kagome could be hurt, or if he should just take his time so it didn't look like he care she was late. Inuyasha finally decided to run because for a reason he didn't quite understand he didn't really care if Kagome knew he was worried about her.

When he arrived in Kagome's time he saw the tree right outside of Kagome's window and he proceeded to climb it. But he stopped suddenly when he saw her in front of the window.

_What's she doing?_ he thought to himself. He had to cover his mouth with his hand because he was afraid she would hear him when he laughed at the funny site in front of him.

It was true, it was pretty funny. There was Kagome singing into a hairbrush and dancing in front of her mirror.

Inuyasha wanted to pull away and stop watching her but he couldn't. He was memorized by the way she moved her hips, the way she spun around, and jumping up and down. It appeared that she was just doing what the song said, and since the window was open he could hear her when she started to sing.

_Spinning around I got this funny feeling_

_Turn my whole world upside down_

He loved the way she sang. Her voice was so sweet and so beautiful, he just couldn't bear to turn away so he listened as she kept on singing.

_I keep my heart, my eyes on you,_

_Cause you keep me spinning around._

On this last part she went to spin when she saw a glimpse of red outside her window. She went over to see what it was and she found a giggling hanyou sitting in a tree.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough," Inuyasha replied.

She began to osowari him when he interrupted her.

"It sounded really good," he said.

Kagome couldn't help but blush, but then she remembered her anger.

"So," she shouted, "you still didn't need to watch, you could have told me you were here."

Inuyasha love it when she got angry, she looked so cute. Her cheeks got all red, her lips pursed together and her eyes got a little flair in them.. He sort of zoned out as he watched her so he didn't hear what she said and this made her even more angry. He couldn't help it anymore, he was intoxicated in her scent and she looked do cute dressed in tight jeans and a white tank top. Before he knew it he had grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" She asked as a blush suddenly appeared across her face.

The truth was Inuyasha had no clue what he was doing, so he did the only thing logical he kissed her.

Kagome didn't know what had happened and it surprised her, but Inyasha more when she kissed him back.


	2. how could he die?

"Inuyasha, what was that for?" Asked a surprised Kagome.

"Well…err….uhh…you see..I …you.." said a quite embarrassed hanyou who was having a hard time trying to find the right thing to say. By now the color of his face was almost as bright as Kagome's.

" I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried before he jumped out the window twice as fast as he came in.

"No Inuyasha wait!" Shouted Kagome as she saw Inuyasha sprinting toward the well house." sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Yelled a frantic miko. _There that should hold him off until I get there_. Thought Kagome. Kagome backed away from the windowsill she was standing by and made her way to the door. While stampeding down the stairs so she could get to Inuyasha before the spell wore off, she heard her mother call her name quietly.

"Not now mother, I have to go talk with Inuyasha!" She said as she ran past the room her mother was in. But she stopped suddenly as she saw her mother on the couch with head in her hands, and by the way she was crying by the way her shoulders were moving up and down.

" Mama what's wrong?" Kagome asked while coming over to sit on the couch with her mother. When her mother didn't answer right away Kagome just stayed there waiting patiently for a response. As mother did answer it was in the most quiet and serious voice she had heard her mother speak in, in a while.

" Kagome do you remember that your grandfather left for a convention right before you went back to the feudal ear? Do you remember him saying that he would be home on Wednesday?"

"Yeah" replied Kagome who was now realizing it was Saturday.

"Well" continued her mother." On the way home your grandfather was in a car accident." Kagome gasped as she heard what her mother had said.

"Well where is he? Is he all right? When is he coming home? Can we go see him? What hap…."

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted her daughters last statement." I'm sorry Kagome but……he….didn't..make…it." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she started to cry again. Kagome who was still realizing what her mother had just said wasn't crying or really doing anything, just sitting there trying to cope with her mothers words. Her grandfather, who had been there ever since her birth, was gone. He had been there when she had fallen through the well, and he had brought her time traveling secret to the grave just like her said he would. She had only hoped he wouldn't bring it to the grave this soon. Kagome, who was now just fully realizing her mother's words, slowly got up from the couch and began to walked out the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Her mother asked her in between sobs.

"I just need to clear my head." Replied Kagome as she continued to walk.

She had know idea where she was going, she just needed to be anywhere but here. Kagome was deep in thought before she realized she was in the well house. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered her kiss with Inuyasha. But her face went pale, as she thought of how she would never be able to give her grandfather a hug or a kiss ever again. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye! Before she knew it she had jumped into the well and was now traveling 500 years into the past. As she climbed out of the well she looked around. The gigantic trees, the flowers, everything that she normally was so eager to see again looked dull and unassuming. She had been doing so well, but as she thought of her grandfather who would never be able to see anything anymore she fell to the ground and started to cry.

As she cried a baffled Hanyou jumped silently down from the tree he had be watching in the whole time.

"Kagome, are you alright? I sorry I did it." Said Inuyasha who was thinking she as crying because he had kissed her._ Of course she's crying you baka. She probably got her first kiss from a filthy half-breed like you. What were you thinking?_ Inuyasha turned to see Kagome looking at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't now what I was thinking."

As Inuyasha was finishing his last word Kagome threw herself into his arms and continued to cry."

"Oh Inuyasha, He's gone! He died, and I didn't even get to say good bye!"

Inuyasha who was slightly stunned to see the crying miko in his arms wasn't quite sure of what to do. So he just held her, and let her use his shoulder to cry on. But as Inuyasha patted her hair trying to comfort her, he was unaware of the presence watching them from the cover of the trees.

Authors note- Ok I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter! I know its not very well written and there isn't very much fluff, but don't worry there will be fluff to come in later chapters. I was trying to write this very late at night because I couldn't sleep. So if it's so bad, then I'm sorry! Like I said in my other stories, no flames please! But constructive criticism would be just fine !


End file.
